Drahá Evansová
by ExpectoPatronumNoDementors
Summary: Remus bývá vždycky klidný, ale když se ho Lily zeptá na jistou otázku, ovládne ho hněv a přinutí ji zamyslet se konečně sama nad sebou.


Remus si vybral z nesčetných polic ve školní knihovně jednu už starou a potrhanou knihu, která však zcela vyhovovala jeho potřebám – tedy práci o ďasovcích, kterou jim zadal profesor Obrany. Foukl na knihu a ukázalo se to jako špatný nápad, neboť šedý oblak prachu, který se zvedl z kožené obálky knihy, mu vynutil menší intenzivní záchvat kýchání.

Když byla kniha zbavena svého prachového obalu, odnesl si Remus svou kořist spokojeně k jednomu ze stolů v knihovně, aby tam v klidu sepsal své pojednání (a případně valnou část Petrova, pokud už to neudělali James nebo Sirius). K jeho nelibosti už na jeho obvyklém místě seděla jedna jeho rusovlasá spolužačka, Lily Evansová. Usídlil se tedy o dvě židle dál, než obvykle.

„Ahoj, Lupine," pozdravila s ne zcela srdečným úsměvem Lily. Remus pokynul na pozdrav a zabořil svůj pohled do knihy bez jakýchkoliv úmyslů ho zvednout. Lily měla očividně jiné plány.

„Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?"

„Hm," přikývl Remus aniž by přestal sledovat stránku.

„A dostanu upřímnou odpověď?"

Opět přikývnutí.

„Proč nikdy Pottera a Blacka nezastavíš? Vždyť jsi prefekt, a oni zcela otevřeně šikanují ostatní!"

Remus konečně zvedl hlavu a zadíval se dívce přímo do očí. Jantarový pohled jako by jí propálil díru až hluboko do duše. Lily dostala náhlé nutkání se zvednout a odejít, ale vycítila, že Remus by ji odejít nenechal. A Lily se snad poprvé v případě některého Poberty zamyslela: _řekla jsem něco špatně?_

„Evansová," řekl chladně, tak chladně, že Lily polil mráz. „Teď si mne laskavě vyslechneš, ať budeš mít tu svou nutkavou potřebu všem utřít u huby dřív, než cokoliv řeknou, kdykoliv. Chci ti něco hodně důležitého říct, a nehodlám být přerušován!"

Lily němě přikývla a duševně se schoulila do klubíčka. Nikdy v životě neviděla Remuse Johna Lupina rozezleného; _kdo ano?_ Remus byl vždycky tichý a zachovával klid i ve velmi zlých situacích.

Ale teď cítila, jak jí naskakuje husí kůže. Remus byl stále klidný. Nezvýšil hlas. Nezměnil výraz tváře. Přesto z něho čišela nesmírná zloba a Lily si zděšeně uvědomila, že je směřována na ni.

„Takže zaprvé, Evansová," Remus se jí stále díval do očí, kniha opuštěná na stole „Na to, jak jsi talentovaná, chytrá a většinou i milá čarodějka, co se týče nás Pobertů a Severuse Snapea, jsi s prominutím zpravidla ta největší kráva pod sluncem!"

Lily otevřela pusu, aby mu dala hněvivou odpověď, ale stačil jediný pohled a ztratila hlas.

„Teď se asi ptáš, co tím myslím? Evansová, vždycky tvrdíš, jak bezohledný je James Potter. Ale ty, _ty_ jsi k němu přímo vrcholem bezohlednosti. Ať už šlo o jakoukoliv z desítek šarvátek, které se strhly mezi ním a Snapem, vždycky jsi okamžitě odsoudila Jamese jako viníka a Snapea si prohlásila za nevinnou oběť. Z těch mnohých desítek, troufám si říct, bych ty souboje, které začal James, spočítal na prstech jedné ruky," mluvil klidným, vyrovnaným, a přece tak děsivě chladným hlasem Remus. Lily měla opět chuť zvýšit hlas, protestovat – vždyť to byl Potter! Ten si vždycky začínal, byl drzý a–

„Vezmi si, drahá Evansová, vaše první setkání. Nezačal první Snape, když nepřímo tvrdil, že v Nebelvíru jsou hlupáci? James by, kdybys ho tenkrát nechala domluvit, řekl, že nechce do Zmijozelu, protože tam zná několik zlých, ba nebezpečných lidí, od kterých je radno se držet dál.

Vezmi si ten incident se žvýkačkou. Vůbec jsi nevěděla, co se doopravdy stalo. Kdyby tu tvou pitomou hlavu jen na vteřinu napadlo, že Severus Snape není svatý anděl, zjistila bys, že tvůj drahý Sev vrazil do Petra a pak ho kouzlem přinutil polykat bubliny, protože si dost rychle neposbíral věci!

Mohl bych počítat celé dny – vzpomínáš, jak Snape udělal Jamesovi díru do tváře? Odmítlas věřit, že by to tvůj drahoušek Sev udělal! Já bych se skoro vsadil o pár galeonů, že ty bys byla plně schopná tvrdit, že za to znamení zla na jeho lokti je taky nějakým zvráceným způsobem Potterova vina!"

To by přece Severus Snape neudělal! Její milý, hodný Sev… Smrtijed?

„Kdybys nebyla tak slepá, kdybys neodmítala vidět, všimla by sis, jak tvůj drahý Sev ohrnuje nos nad ostatními mudlorozenými, jak vyhrožuje, jak se přátelí s Malfoyem, Averym, Macnairem, Crabbem, Goylem. Jak říká Voldemortovi – _bojíš se snad, Evansová?_ – otevřeně Pán Zla. Já to jeho znamení viděl několikrát. Zatímco my jsme šikanovali, jak ty říkáš, oni se pokoušeli o vraždy! Minulý týden, když James chyběl ve škole, tys měla ve své zvrácené namyšlenosti tu odvahu tvrdit, že kašle na školu, zatímco James byl vždycky pečlivý student, téměř nejinteligentnější na škole! Ten drzý a namyšlený Potter, jak je zapsaný ve tvém zakrnělém mozku, ležel téměř mrtev v opuštěné chodbě a musel k Mungovi. Udusil se téměř k smrti. Když konečně mohl mluvit, sdělil nám, že Malfoy ho nějak proklel, že nemohl dýchat. A tvůj drahoušek Sev se s zadostiučiněním díval. Kdyby ho tam Sirius nenašel…

Evansová, pro tvé vlastní dobro doufám, že ti někdo podstrkává lektvary, protože jestli jsi doopravdy tak namyšlená, předsudková, odsuzující a nespravedlivá, běž ke Smrtijedům, mezi námi nemáš co dělat. Doopravdy lituju Jamese, že je schopen tebe, tu největší krávu pod sluncem, přes veškerou tvou pitomost ještě pořád milovat…"

Lily seděla němá na židli. Remus zaklapl knihu a odnesl si ji. Opustil knihovnu, aniž by se jedinkrát ohlédl za šokovanou Lily Evansovou. Dokonce ještě s úsměvem popřál madame Pinceové pěkný večer, než se vydal do nebelvírské věže.

Se Snapem se už nekamarádila – ne od té chvíle, co jí řekl mudlovská šmejdko. Cítila se tenkrát neuvěřitelně zrazená a opuštěná. Její kamarádka Alice teď navíc trávila spoustu času se svým novým klukem Frankem Longbottomem. Nechápala to – milý, hodný Sev?

V duchu si přehrávala scény, které jí Remus popsal. Nikdy se nezamyslela, proč byl Petr tenkrát ve vlaku mokrý. Nebrala to v potaz – její Sev přece není zlý, on by mu nic neudělal! Ale přece se jí teď zdálo, že snad není tak milý ke všem, že má rád jenom ji…

A Potter? Vždyť je pořád namyšlený, pořád si kolem ní hraje s tou zatracenou zlatonkou, minimálně jednou denně ji zve ven a chodí, jako by mu celá škola patřila. On a milovat ji?

Lily zoufale opřela hlavu do dlaní.

„Ahoj, Evansová," ozvalo se vesele od místa naproti tomu, kde před pár minutami seděl Remus. Když si Lily odhrnula rudé vlasy z obličeje, podívala se do krásné tváře Siriuse Blacka. Sirius měl zcela jinou náladu, než před chvílí mladý vlkodlak (ne, že by této své teorii Lily dávala příliš velkou váhu). Svižně otevřel knihu o zvěromázích a listoval.

„Proč čteš o zvěromázích?" zeptala se Lily, aby svou zatopenou mysl trochu povzbudila.

Sirius se na ni podíval: „Plánujeme s Jamesem stát se zvěromágy, jakmile budeme plnoletí, tak studujeme!"

Lily nemohla tušit, že James a Sirius, ba i Petr už jsou zvěromágy zcela dokončenými.

Sirius četl dál. Když zvedl ruku, aby se poškrábal vzadu na krku, odhrnul se mu trochu límec nedopnuté košile a Lily uviděla příšernou jizvu.

„Jak jsi k tomu přišel?!" zeptala se zděšeně Lily a ukázala na jizvu. Sirius se vzpřímil na židli a nejistě se na ni podíval.

„Nerad o tom mluvím…" protáhl a Lily v hlavě šrotovala kolečka na vysoké otáčky. Black, jak si ho malovala, by se jí teď pochlubil, že přežil souboj se Smrtijedem.

V tu chvíli jí v hlavě vytanula myšlenka a pro Blackovo dobro doufala, že není správná.

„Slyšela jsem, žes loni utekl z domu…" prohodila ledabyle a Black se šťastně usmál.

„Jedno z nejlepších rozhodnutí, co jsem kdy udělal… Jamesovi dlužím všecko," řekl a Lily o tom nemohla pochybovat.

„Nemohl jsem tam vydržet. Nešlo to – nevyhovoval jsem požadavkům a matka mi to náležitě dávala najevo," ušklíbl se a ukázal na jizvu. Lily se zhrozila – jak může něco takového udělat matka vlastnímu synovi?

Vlastnímu dítěti?

„Jestli ti můžu poradit, drž se dál od Snapea. Tuhle kletbu naučil Smrtijedy on," řekl Black a četl dál. Lily se opět zoufale chytila za hlavu.

„Jak. Jak ti to mohla udělat?"

„Slyšela jsi někdy o mém původu?" zeptal se vážně Sirius Black a přestal se konečně houpat na židli. Místo toho se lokty opřel o stůl a sepnul ruce.

„No… trochu. Vím, že tvůj bratr drží se Smrtijedy…" přemýšlela Lily. Sirius se na chvíli zamyslel.

„Udržíš tajemství, Evansová? Obrovské tajemství? Takové o kterém nesmíš říct vůbec nikomu, ani svým nejlepším přátelům?"

Lily přikývla. Svoji teorii o nemoci Remuse Lupina si nechávala pro sebe, ale už tušila, že pokud je její domněnka správná, právě Sirius Black o tom bude něco vědět.

Sirius znejistěl.

„Ne, ne. Není to moje tajemství. Snad jindy. Ano, moje rodina je ryze černokněžnická. Samí šílenci, kteří podporují Voldemorta vší silou. A já, když jejich názory nesdílím… řekněme, že jsem se s kletbou Cruciatus seznámil velice důvěrně," ušklíbl se Black a opět se zhoupl na židli, až bylo pravým zázrakem, že mu ještě nepodjela a neporoučel se na podlahu.

Lily neměla slov a tak tam mlčky seděli, ticho narušeno jen šustěním papíru a pergamenu. Nebylo to trapné ticho, ne. Bylo ticho, protože by bylo zneuctěním ho přerušit.

Lily byla ponořena hluboko v myšlenkách. Jak dobře vlastně zná Poberty, aby je v takové míře odsuzovala?

O Removi si myslela, že je to tichý a nejistý kluk, který jenom vítá s otevřenou náručí ochranu, kterou mu poskytovalo přátelství těch největších rebelů na škole. Že mu chybí jakožto knihomolovi sebevědomí, se kterým se hádali James a Sirius, když s někým nesouhlasili.

Před pár minutami však s veškerým svým osobitým klidem řekl, že před ním jeho přátele nikdy urážet nebude. A řekl jí to takovým způsobem, že se obrátila sama do sebe a přestavěla od základů svoje skálopevné názory na hned několik lidí.

Kupříkladu Severus Snape. Když ji nazval mudlovskou šmejdkou, byla zklamaná, že přebral diskriminaci na základě krve, ale ani v nejšílenějším snu by ji nenapadlo, že by byl schopen klidně přihlížet, jak jeho přátelé zabíjejí člověka. Že by byl sám ve svých šestnácti letech schopen zabíjet, neboť to byla podstata Smrtijeda.

Nikdy by si neřekla, že ten bezstarostný nonšalantní Sirius Black, který ignoroval obdivné pohledy dívek a byl schopen říct svůj upřímný názor i samotnému Vodemortovi do obličeje, by poznal takovou bolest, jako je kletba Cruciatus, z rukou vlastní matky. Že má nevídané zkušenosti s temnou magií.

A James Potter, o kterém si myslela, že se na všechny dívá shůry a nemyslí na nikoho než na sebe, ho přijal do vlastního domu a ona si náhle uvědomila, že si ti dva si často říkají „brácho". Bylo docela možné, že Potterovi Siriuse adoptovali.

A pak ta věta, kterou Remus ukončil svou řeč.

 _„Lituju Jamese, že tě je schopen milovat…"_

Bylo velmi těžké uvědomit si, jak zlá vlastně celé ty roky byla. Toho dne ještě dlouho tiše plakala, než se nad ní Morfeus ustrnul a vzal ji do své náruče.


End file.
